The present invention relates to a body clamp for an automobile body straightener, consisting of a main body which is fastened to a straightener frame beam and has a pair of jaws attached to it. One jaw is fixed to the main body and the other is rotatably mounted on a shaft attached to the main body. The body clamp is provided with a cam closing device, by means of which the rotatable jaw can be pressed against the fixed jaw and the clamp simultaneously fastened to the straightener frame beam when the jaws are closed.
Finnish patent application 874313 describes a body clamp of this general type. The object of the invention is to further develop the body clamp and its action.
The body clamp of the invention is characterized in that the closing device is rotatably mounted on a shaft attached to the movable jaw, so that, when the closing device is pressed against the frame beam, it will generate a clamping force between the jaws. The invention makes it possible to quickly fasten the automobile body by its edges to the straightener, while at the same time fastening the straightener to the frame beam. Since the closing device is mounted on the movable jaw, the clamping and fastening forces will be independent of the thickness of the automobile body edge gripped by the jaws.
The invention provides that during clamping, the cam closing device is pressed against a spacer belonging to the cam closing device to transmit pressure to the frame beam. Thus, the fastening pressure applied to the frame beam will be evenly distributed.
The invention also provides that the movable jaw is provided with a toe which, in relation to the cam closing device, is placed on an opposite side of the jaw rotation shaft. During clamping, the toe applies a pressure via a spring to the spacer. The spring pressure is removed when the clamp is released. Thus, both ends of the fastening plate will be evenly pressed against the frame beam.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.